1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction wheelchair capable of supporting multiple user and caregiver comfort accessories.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Most wheelchairs are designed to give enhanced locomotion capability to the user. Giving a user freedom of travel is the single major functional aspect that designers strive to achieve. Designs that utilize advanced composite materials, use minimal friction drive wheels, and motorized drive assist are all well known in the art. The reason for this design mind set is that a person typically begins to use a wheelchair after losing the use of one or both legs rendering walking impossible. As a person's legs are used for walking, the wheelchair is designed to duplicate, and thus replace, the walking function. While this syllogism is sound, it fails to address other major functional aspects required of a wheelchair.
Many people, especially the elderly and the chronically wheelchair confined, spend a large portion of their waking time in a wheelchair yet have very modest needs for locomotion. Such a user sees the wheelchair not merely as an extension of the user's legs, but as an extension of their entire body. For these wheelchair users, comfort is of paramount importance while locomotion is only of secondary importance.
Furthermore, chronic wheelchair users tend to have one or more caregivers that must interact with the wheelchair. Providing the caregiver with a high level of comfort in the interaction with the wheelchair, permits the caregiver to offer better and more focused attention to the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wheelchair that appreciates the user's high level need for comfort, especially during prolonged or repeated use. The wheelchair must give the user the ability to perform most daily functions within the wheelchair with relative ease and simplicity while allowing the user to maintain a strong level of dignity. The wheelchair must permit a caregiver to interact with the wheelchair without undue hardship or time demand. Ideally, the wheelchair will be of relatively simple and straightforward in design, operation, and maintenance. Simple and compact transport of the wheelchair are also desired.